


is this real (or is this fake?)

by catgenderclover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Dysfunctional Family, Exile, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hallucinations, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), So much angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like ghostbur, tommys exile arc, what if ghostbur was just a hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: this is the morning aftermy mind is such a disasteror, what if ghostbur was just tommy's mind trying to make him feel better, and everyone else followed along out of pity?
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 25
Kudos: 371





	is this real (or is this fake?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterWandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/gifts).



is this real (or is this fake?)

even in exile, when tommy felt so truly and completely alone, he knew that wilbur, or ghostbur as he had taken to calling him, would be there for him. ghost logic was weird– he couldn’t give hugs, or pick up objects, but surely he was real! everyone else interacted with ghostbur, no matter the pity on their expressions. 

so when ghostbur followed tommy on the boat towards his exile, tommy felt a little bit better.

he wasn’t all alone.

dream takes all his stuff, and he blows it up. the knockback almost makes him fall over, and he can hear ghostbur telling tommy he doesn’t think that he’s a very nice man, and tommy agrees, not noticing the pursed lips of dream behind his mask.

they just…weren’t used to seeing the ghost of the dead boy like tommy was! that was it, definitely. 

with the days dragging on, and dream coming to visit more often, just to taunt him, he’s glad to have wilbur with him. at least that makes things the slightly more bearable, even if sometimes he gets annoying with all the blue and his always positive attitude.

even so, it brings a smile to tommy’s face, to have something to look for. dream drags him down, every day, and sometimes he does nothing but spend all day in his covers, wishing for this torment to end. and yet it never comes.

in an effort to cheer him up, ghostbur suggests the idea of a beach party, which makes tommy spring up. “wilbur, you’re a genius! maybe that’s what we need! to get everyone together, and, it’ll be just like old times!” he says, clasping his hands together. ghostbur nods, and ruffles his hair, even though his hand passes through tommy. it’s the thought that counts, right?

tommy spends at least 3 days preparing the beach, making seats, flags, umbrellas, and even manages to get a cake from dream for the party. it’s going to be perfect! everyone’s going to come, and it’s all going to be okay again!

ghostbur attempts to help him set up, even though he can’t really interact with objects, but tommy appreciates the company and help nonetheless.

he puts ghostbur in charge of the invites, knowing one of the few things ghostbur can handle is paper and pen, and ghostbur often writes stories, and reads them out to tommy until he falls. just like when they were little again.

that was the good thing about ghostbur. he reminded tommy of all the good times.

ghostbur shows tommy the invites, in fancy cursive with stickers and signed with his and tommy’s name. excitedly, tommy gives ghostbur the thumbs up, and goes to finish adjusting all the chairs. the party is tomorrow! it has to be perfect.

alright…and….all done! tommy takes a step back from the table he had crafted, around 12 chairs surrounding it, and there was a small colorful umbrella he had placed on top. it looks great! surely this would make people proud of him, right? that’s all he wanted. for someone to be proud of him.

ghostbur reads him to sleep again, tommy curled up in his blanket, under the tnret. tomorrow was going to be a good day.

tommy wakes up with the sun, knowing he scheduled the party to be at 12pm. he just has to make sure everythings ready!

oddly, he doesn’t see ghostbur around. thats fair, he’s probably sleeping (do ghosts sleep? he shakes the thought away), or doing some more preparing, or sending out the last of the invites! yeah, that makes sense.

and tommy waits.

and waits.

and waits.

and waits.

but nobody comes.

after 12pm, tommy assumes maybe just people are running late? but he waits in the seat for hours after that, staring at the cake, that no longer looks appetizing. 

he waits.

he waits.

he waits.

and he waits.

and at 6pm, tommy breaks down, putting his head in his hands. of course no one came. it was just like dream told him, no one cares about him. but…ghostbur didn’t even come! maybe he was really that bad to be around.

he just wanted to be better. he just wanted someone to be proud of him.

it’s 8pm when ranboo comes through the portal, starting on a greeting but getting cut off by the sound of a quiet, crying tommy, sitting in a chair.

ranboo approaches carefully, eyebrows furrowed as he looks at the beach. it seemed all set up, as if he was hosting a party, but no one was there. there was a cake, but it hadn’t been touched. there was even paper plates, plastic silverware, and hats for everyone on the table. 

“tommy?” 

tommy almost falls off of his chair, looking absolutely terrified for a split second, before breaking into a wide beam, standing up and almost tackling ranboo in a hug. “you came! oh my god, i thought no one was coming! you’re only,” he pauses to look at the moon. “eight hours late! that’s okay, i still saved you a seat and a hat and everything!”

ranboo looks like his heart is about to break. there was a party, and he was supposed to come? he doesn’t remember getting an invitation, but maybe he skimmed over it? 

has tommy been really sitting alone for 8 hours, waiting for someone to show up to his party?

“of course, tommy! i’m sorry i’m so late, dude.” he takes a seat that has his name scribbled on it, and a black and white painted hat. 

tommy looks the happiest ranboo has ever seen him since his exile. he’s about to say something, but tommy looks to the side, and beams. “wilbur! i was wondering where you were! look, look, ranboos here! someone cares!” he sounds…way too sad. ranboo looks to where tommy is speaking, but it’s just air.

of course, he’s heard about wilbur. he blew up old l’manberg, and then made his father stab him. he knew that he was an older brother to tommy and techno, but he didn’t expect for tommy to hallucinate his dead brother. most of the people in l’manberg played along with it, not sure what would happen if they told tommy the truth– that his brother was dead, and he wasn’t coming back.

ranboo thins his lips, and nods, towards the air where tommy was speaking. “hey, dude!” he says, and he does feel a little bit silly, but he doesn’t think he could handle seeing tommy break down anymore.

so, ranboo goes along with it, and stays with tommy over the night to try and provide some comfort and presence to the lonely boy.

he didn’t have the heart to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @winterwandering , who gave me this sick idea!! also please leave comments they are my life n soul


End file.
